In the process for the formation of color images on the ordinary silver halide color photographic material, the light-sensitive material is imagewise exposed to light, and an oxidation product of a p-phenylenediamine color developing agent and a dye-forming coupler is then allowed to undergo reaction in the light-sensitive material to form color images. In this process, the subtractive color reproduction process is normally employed so that a cyan dye, a magenta dye and a yellow dye are formed in the respective light-sensitive layers in correspondence to red light, green light and blue light, respectively.
In recent years, such a color image formation process has tended to reduce the development time by employing the high temperature development process or saving labor at processing steps. Particularly, in order to reduce the development time by employing the high temperature development, it is extremely important to increase the rate of development in the color development. The rate of development in the color development is affected by two factors. One of the two factors is a silver halide color photographic material, and the other a color developing solution.
In the former factor, the crystal structure, size and halogen composition of the light-sensitive silver halide grains to be incorporated in the photographic emulsion greatly affect the rate of development. In the latter factor, the rate of development is subject to affects by the conditions of the color developing solution, especially the type of the development inhibitor to be used. It has been known that silver chloride grains exhibit a remarkably high rate of development under specific conditions.
A silver halide color photographic material wherein silver halide grains substantially comprise silver chloride can be rapidly processed. Such a silver halide color photographic material can be developed even in as short a period of time as 90 seconds or less. However, such a silver halide color photographic material has been newly found to be disadvantageous in that it is subject to dye stain after being processed.
As a result of studies on dye stain, the inventors found that an antiirradiation dye incorporated in the light-sensitive material insufficiently diffuses into the processing solution or discolors upon the short time processing, leaving some part thereof in the light-sensitive material after being processed.
It may be proposed to inhibit dye stain by reducing the amount of the antiirradiation dye to be used. In this case, however, the sharpness of images, which is the object of the antiirradiation dye, can be deteriorated.
As described above, various problems must be solved in order to provide a silver halide color photographic material comprising silver halide grains substantially made of silver chloride which can be rapidly processed, is less subject to dye stain and can form dye images having a high sharpness. Thus, it has been keenly desired to provide a silver halide color photographic material which meets these requirements.